ABC Drabbles
by changeofheart505
Summary: A series of drabbles for each letter of the alphabet. Pairings vary and rating won't go beyond T. Yaoi, Yuri, Hetaro and Genderswaps. Next update: February 14: Valentine's Day Special. Possible next update: November, Thanksgiving day or December 24-25th.
1. Chapter 1

ABC Drabbles

Kura giggled as she skipped into her bedroom. She jumped into her bed and kicked her feet in the air at random moments.

Sakura appeared before her, floating in the air, "Bored much?"

Kura huffed, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss..."

Sakura snorted and landed on the bed with a BOING!

What?

The bed was very...

springy seems to be the best word.

Even if it does sound...

meh,

stupid.

"IDEA!" Kura yelled, "ABC DRABBLES!"

"ABC drabbles?"

Kura nodded.

"For what?"

Kura shrugged, "Gx, maybe some ROTBTD, but mainly Gx."

Sakura shrugged back and opened a portal, the characters of Gx falling through.

Jaden groaned, "Ow...again..."

Sakura raised a brow, "Again?"

"Never mind...why are we here?"

Kura beamed and held a book up, "It's ABC drabbles time!"

**Review.**

**The first drabble begins with the letter A.**

**First person to suggest a word beginning with the letter A gets their story published! **


	2. Aster (A)

ABC Drabbles

**Kura: Okay, so purpledolpin07 was the first to suggest a word beginning with A, Aster, and yes, names count too. But maymay85985 suggested a word as well, ass, and well, I couldn't help but incorporate that into this. **

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

_**Summary- Jaden and Jesse ask Aster if his parents hate him because of his name. Aster then goes on to share how he got his name in the first place.**_

**Characters- Aster, Jaden, Jesse, Aster's father.**

Aster

"Hey Aster," Aster looked up from his book and into the brown eyes of Jaden Yuki and the emerald eyes of Jesse Anderson.

With a sigh, he put his book aside.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you're parents hate you or something?" Jesse asked.

Aster's blue eyes widened.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" He snapped.

Jesse lifted his hands, "SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!"

Jaden chose that moment to speak up, "But your name is Aster."

Aster raised a brow, "So?"

"It has ass in the name, doesn't that offend you in any way?"

Aster blinked.

He had no idea how to react to that.

And that was a low blow.

Especially for Jaden.

So like any, erm, sane person, he laughed.

Wait, maybe it was any INSANE person...

"Uh..." Jaden said looking at the silver haired boy, "I think we broke Aster, Jesse!"

Jesse nodded and they looked at Aster in concern.

Aster panted and sighed, "Jaden, Jesse...my parents," he chuckled, "didn't hate me. But apparently, they made a bet."

"Bet?"

Aster nodded.

_Flashback!_

_Five year old Aster walked into his father's study with a frown._

_Robert Phoenix frowned and picked up the little boy, "What's wrong sport?"_

_"The kids keep calling me a girl." Aster mumbled._

_"Why?"_

_"They say Aster is a girl's name."_

_Robert laughed, "Well, you know, I have a friend named Joe."_

_"So?"_

_"Joe is a girl. Usually a girl called Joe has her shorter name spelled J-O. Not Joe, she spelled it the way a boy would, J-O-E."_

_Aster blinked._

_What was that supposed to mean?!_

_"What I'm saying, is that a name, no matter what, can fit both a girl and boy if you know how to do so. Aster is both a boy's and a girl's name."_

_Aster nodded and looked at his father, "Then...why Aster?"_

_"Why?"_

_Aster nodded._

_"You're mother and I made a bet. If she gave birth to a girl, we'd name her after a gem. If it were a boy, we'd name him after a Greek word. Aster, is Greek for Star."_

_Aster nodded._

_"It also," Robert chuckled, "happened to be you're mother's favorite flower."_

_End flashback!_

"So," Jesse said slowly smiling, "you're a flower?"

Aster rolled his eyes and picked up his book, "Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it up..."

He opened his book and began to read where he left off, ignoring the fact Jaden and Jesse hadn't left and they were staring at his bookmark.

A pressed aster that had once belonged to his mother.

**Review!**

**Next up, the letter B! Leave suggestions, and remember, keep rated K-T!**


	3. Bubblegum (B)

ABC Drabbles

**Kura: I honestly have to say, I enjoyed writing this one. The word was suggested by Overland Haddock, but I may use some of the words suggested by other reviewers. If not, the ones I didn't may become their own separate story. Kinda like Light and Darkness princess' idea for ballet, I like it, but since it came AFTER O.H.'s suggestion, it won't be in this story, persay, but it will be it's own story. Purpledolpin07's seemed like a nice crossover, and Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna, we may use that pairing in another story. SO NO WORRIES! *laughs***

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

_**Summary- Jaden sings the Bubblegum version of the song Lollipop. And it's getting on Chazz's nerves. What happens when more and more people join? Will Chazz lose his sanity? Or will he join them?**_

Bubblegum (B)

"Bubblegum! Bubblegum! Oh, bubble-bubble-bubble, bubblegum!" Jaden sang happily.

Chazz growled as Jaden continued the Bubblegum version of Lollipop.*

"Bubblegum! Bubblegum! Oh, bubble-bubble-bubble, bubblegum!" Jesse sang along.

Chazz growled more.

"Bubblegum! Bubblegum! Oh, bubble-bubble-bubble, bubblegum!" Atticus sang.

Chazz's temper was beginning to flare.

"Bubblegum! Bubblegum! Oh, bubble-bubble-bubble, bubblegum!" Blair sang.

Chazz was gonna lose it any moment if they kept it up.

"Bubblegum! Bubblegum! Oh, bubble-bubble-bubble, bubblegum!" Jasmine sang.

'No more!'

"Bubblegum! Bubblegum! Oh, bubble-bubble-bubble, bubblegum!" Alexis sang.

'STOP!'

"Bubblegum! Bubblegum! Oh, bubble-bubble-bubble, bubblegum!" Syrus sang.

'Make...it...STOP!'

"Bubblegum! Bubblegum! Oh, bubble-bubble-bubble, bubblegum!" Aster sang.

'No...More!'

"Bubblegum! Bubblegum! Oh, bubble-bubble-bubble, bubblegum!" Chazz sang.

.

.

.

.

.

'DAMN IT!'

**Review!**

**Next up, the letter C! Leave suggestions, and remember, keep rated K-T!**

***Ya know, **

**Lollipop!**

**Lollipop!**

**Oh~**

**lolli-lolli-lolli**

**Lollipop! **

**Lollipop!**

**Lollipop!**

**Oh~**

**lolli-lolli-lolli**

**Lollipop! **


	4. Cats (C)

ABC Drabbles

**Kura: Suggested by God of Spirits- Spirit Black, we bring to you...**

**CATS! **

**=3**

**Sakura: Also, we got an advance claim for the letter D. Which is okay, if you have a word beginning with a certain letter, say it, and we'll use it. First come, first serve. That's how this goes. **

**Kura: Also, please note, that of all the Gx character, Jaden, Jesse, Aster and Syrus will be the ones that star in pretty much all of them, Zane, Sartorious, Hassleberry, Jim, Alexis, and few others will star in the majority of them, and the rest will make random appearances. Enjoy the story!**

_**Summary- Special appearance by Mokuba Kaiba! Mokuba opened up a day care. When four of his students find a tabby cat, and want to make it their class pet, will he let them? FLUFFY!**_

Cats (C)

"I said no," Mokuba said, "now take it back outside, it's owner might be missing it."

"B-but..." Large brown eyes widened.

As did silver, cerulean and emerald.

All were full of tears.

'NO! Please no!' Mokuba yelled in his head. The last thing he needed was a bunch of upset five and four year olds.

Said children were Jaden Yuki, age five.

Syrus Truesdale, age four and a half.

Aster Phoenix, age four.

And Jesse Andeson, age four and three-quarters.

In Jaden's arms sat a tabby cat. It was purring happily in his arms.

"Please?" Jaden asked.

"No."

"Pretty please?" Aster tried.

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Jesse asked.

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles on top?" Syrus attempted.

"I said 'No.' you guys."

Mokuba cringed as the foursome whimpered.

He got freaked out when they pulled out the deadliest card ever.

.

.

.

the puppy dog eyes.

The cat looked up at him.

'What-are-ya-gonna-do-about-it?'

It seemed to say.

Mokuba glared at it as it purred contently in Jaden's arms. The four little boys were still at it, only now, whimpers escaped their lips.

Mokuba groaned.

The cat meowed.

The boys sniffed.

'Ugh...why me?'

Mokuba shook his head and walked away.

However, the boys were persistant, and ran after him.

"KITTY!" Syrus yelled.

Mokuba turned and saw the cat was running over to him.

'OH SHIT!'

"OOH! MR. KAIBA SAID A BAD WORD!" Jesse gasped.

All the other children gasped as well.

"I said that...out loud?" Mokuba blushed.

The cat reached him, and began to circle around his legs, purring as it did. The tabby then began to play with his shoelaces.

Mokuba groaned as he saw four pairs of hopeful eyes.

"Fine!"

The boys cheered.

"The cat stays, but you have to watch out for it until it's owner comes to claim it."

The boys cheered more and took their feline friend over to their friends.

Mokuba sighed.

'Cats...'

He sighed once more as a meow filled the room, but couldn't stop the small smile from crossing his face.

**Review!**

**Letters left to claim or use**

**E**

**F**

**G**

**H**

**I**

**J**

**K**

**L**

**M**

**N**

**O**

**P**

**Q**

**R**

**S**

**T**

**U**

**V**

**W**

**X**

**Y**

**Z**


	5. Dinglehopper (D)

ABC Drabbles

**Kura: Okay, so this was suggested by AnUnhealtyObsession. The word was dinglehopper.**

**Sakura: Enjoy. **

_**Summary- Little Mermaid AU! Alexis and Atticus (Atty) find some human objects. Not knowing what they are, they go to Ruby, companion and friend of Jesse, in order to see if she can get Jesse to tell them what they are. The first object Jesse shows them is a fork, but he doesn't know that; he tells them its something different. **_

Dinglehopper

"What is this?" A mermaid with blond hair asked. Her brother leaned in.

"I dunno..." he muttered and brightened, "let's ask Ruby!"

The two mersiblings quickly swam up to the surface. There, on an island, sat a squirrel/cat looking creature with purple fur, red eyes, and overall an adorable appearance.

"Biiii!" She chirped* happily.

"Hi Ruby!" Alexis, as was the mermaid's name, said.

"Bi!"

"Atty and I found some things. Mind getting Jesse to help us figure out what these are?"

"No need to ask!" Jesse said as he swam up to them.

His teal hair was wet, and his eyes eyed the bag in Alexis' hands.

The blond quickly put it in front of him.

Jesse smiled and pulled out a fork, "Ah, now this. This is what humans use to comb their hair!"

Alexis and Atty "oohed."

"What is it?" Atty asked.

"It's a," Jesse paused, "dinglehopper!"

Alexis took the fork from him, "A 'dinglehopper'!"

"Yep!" Jesse snatched the fork back, "You just do a little this," he ran the fork through his hair, "a little that," he ran it the other way, "give it a twist," he twisted the fork, "and," he pulled up, "you got a new do!" He hair looked somewhat like a really bad afro.

Alexis took the fork once more and stared at it in awe.

'A dinglehopper!' She smiled, 'I wonder what else I can find.'

**Review! Next up, the letter E.**

***Does she chirp? **


	6. Exam (E)

ABC Drabbles

**Sakura: Suggested by Purpledolpin05. **

**Kura: Enjoy. Letters H and F have been claimed. **

_**Summary- It's Crowler's annual DA exam and non of his students are ready for the questions they're about to get. Contains hints/small amounts of **__**S**__**piritshipping, Proshipping and Angelshipping. WARNING! You may see a lot of stupidity from Crowler's test and the answers given.**_

Exam

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in shock.

Crowler smirked, "That's right, you're all having an exam. That includes you Misters Phoenix and Truesdale!"

Zane and Aster, who were in the middle of a make-out session, parted and shot the- er...

shot Crowler, a glare.

"That won't work!"

Both grumbled but took out their needed supplies, which was basically a number 2 pencil.

"Please remain silent as you take the test." Crowler said as he passed out the tests, "Begin."

Jaden frowned as he read the first question.

**How many girlfriends has Professor Crowler dumped?**

'Wait...wha...?!' Jaden reread the question.

0\. They all dumped him.

* * *

Jesse sighed as he stared at Jaden. He then turned to the test at hand,

**Dorothy dated which of the teachers here?**

**A) Crowler.**

**B) Doctor Crowler.**

**C) Chancellor Crowler**

**D) Vellian Crowler.**

'What the fuck...they're the same thing...'

Jesse shook his head and replied:

E. None of the above. 

* * *

Aster poked Zane's side with his pencil, "I'm bored..." he whispered.

Zane rolled his eyes and looked at his test,"What the hell...?"

Aster wondered what was wrong and leaned over and read the question himself.

**How old is Doctor Crowler? **

He took Zane's pencil and wrote on his test.

He's ancient. No one knows his real age, some say he is over a billion years old.

Zane smirked and held back a laugh. Aster smiled and looked at his own test.

Zane looked over and smirked as he wrote a reply.

**Who does Doctor Crowler love?**

Professor Bonaparte. 

* * *

Syrus sighed and turned to Chazz, "This is stupid..."

"Not as stupid as this..." Chazz showed him the question he had just answered.

**How likely is it that Doctor Crowler will get married?**

He'd be lucky if he could get a date.

Syrus giggled lightly and read his own test.

**How much money would Doctor Crowler have if he was rich?**

$0.00

* * *

Crowler smirked as he took the finished tests. All the students ran out quickly.

He sat down, toom out his red pen, and got ready to grade them.

* * *

Jaden groaned as he leaned onto Jesse.

"That test was...stupid..."

The others groaned in agreement.

Zane turned to Aster, "I never thought you of all people would call Crowler Ancient or over a billion years old."

The others stared at the silver haired male.

"What?" Aster blinked, "I thought everyone thought that."

"I got asked how much money he'd have if he were rich. I put 0." Syrus told them.

"I was asked who he loved," Aster said, "Zaney wrote Professor Bonaparte."

Everyone else laughed at the thought.

Thegroup continued to talk about the test, and it was no surprise to anyone when a loud:

"WHAT?!"

filled the air.

Hmmmm...

it seems Crowler read everyone's replies...

Review! Next up, the letter F.


	7. Fruit (F)

ABC Drabbles

**Sakura: The letter G has been claimed. The word is Fruit, given to us by God of Spirits- Spirit Black.**

**Kura: Enjoy! And quick memo to Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna, look up the shipping name for them. Because Bastion/Evil Sartorious begins with B, which is already done, and I'm sorry for everyone whose word wasn't chosen, but I don't do repeats of letters, just of couples. Look up their ship name, look to see which letter it falls under, and tell me that before it's claimed. And who said I would use that pairing in THIS story? I said I'd use, I never said when or where.**

_**Summary- Special appearance by Pegasus! Jaden and co. get stuck inside of Chazz's room on a rainy day. Pegasus is with them and to their dismay, the power goes out. So they decide to play a game involving fruit.**_

Fruit

"So..." Alexis said, "The point of this game, is to list a fruit beginning with each letter of the alphabet or as many as we can. Whoever gets more. Wins. Right?"

Jaden nodded.

He, Jesse, Zane, Aster, Alexis, Atticus, Jim, Hassleberry, Chazz, Syrus, Blair, and a visiting Pegasus were inside Chazz's dorm. Outside, it was pouring.

And the power was out.

So...they decided to play the 'ABC Fruit Game.'

The rules are simple, you start of with the letter

Review! Next up, the letter A. You pick a fruit beginning with that letter, and name off as many as you can from A-Z. You can only say 1 fruit per letter. And there is no order as to who can speak when, but everyone has to speak at least once.

Easy right?

"So...who starts?"

"Apples," Syrus said, "bananas, cantolopes-"

"Dragon fruit," Chazz cut in, "eggplant,* figs-"

Blair spoke next, "Grapes-"

"Honeydew," Jim said.

"Itapalm,* jujupe,* kiwi,-" Aster added.

"Lime," Alexis said, "mangoes-

"Nectorines," Atticus said," oranges-"

"Pears!" Hassleberry said before Pegasus threw in, "Quince."*

"Rambutan," Zane added, "Starfruit-"

"Tangerines, ugli,* voavanga*-" Bastion added.

"Watermelon," Jaden said, "um...xiga,* yellow watermelon*"

"Zuchini!" Jesse said, finishing off their game.

"That..." Atticus chuckled, "was awesome!"

The others smiles and their eyes widened when they heard a rumbling. They turned to Jesse and Jaden, both of whom were as red a tomato.

"Guess the game got us hungry..." Jesse said as the others laughed.

Nobody even decided to remind the duo that someone had won the game.

That didn't matter at the moment.

**Review! Next up, the letter G! **

**Letters left to be claimed!**

**I**

**J**

**K**

**L**

**M**

**N**

**O**

**P**

**Q**

**R**

**S**

**T**

**U**

**V**

**W**

**X**

**Y**

**Z**


	8. Genderswap Contest (G)

ABC Drabbles

**Sakura: Suggested by Purpledolpin05.**

**Kura: Enjoy! **

_**Summary- Mention of Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mouto! It's DA's annual Miss DA competition. But this year, things are a bit different. Tealshipping, Destinyshipping, Angelshipping and Tutorshipping. The actual winner isn't revealed but if someone wants this to continue, PM me or say so in a review. **_

Genderswap Contest

It was Duel Academy's annual Miss Duel Academy competition. But there were some complications this year...

"What do you none of the girls want to compete?!" Crowler asked.

Alexis stood firm as she said, "We've had enough!"

"Then what do you expect me to do?!" Crowler asked, "Everything's been set up and Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mouto are coming!"

Alexis eyes widened before she smirked, "I can think of four people who'd be perfect for this."

Crowler noticed the look in her eyes, "H-here..."

He handed over his clipboard, "T-take over then!"

Alexis smirked, nodded her thanks, and left Crowler alone.

* * *

"Wait," Chazz said, "you want them to what?"

Alexis smiled as she eyed her four targets, "They look feminine, let's see how feminine they can be."

Her four targets?

Jaden Yuki, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson and Syrus Truesdale.

"But I'll need you and the others to help. What do you say?"

Chazz took a look at his boyfriend and his rivals, "Fine. What do I have to do?"

* * *

Jaden smiled as Bastion walked over, little did he know, Bastion was in on Alexis' plan as well.

Mindy walked by, shot Bastion a look, and tripped, spilling her lunch all over Jaden.

"I'M SO SORRY!" She said.

"It's okay," Jaden said quickly when he saw tears in her eyes, "I'll just change before class!"

Bastion led him back to the Slifer dorms, giving Alexis a thumbs up as they passed her.

Target one. In progress.

* * *

"Aster," Sartorious said as he hugged the silver haired male from behind.

Aster smiled as he leaned into his embrace, "Yeah?"

"Let's get out of here."

Aster nodded and walked out, hand in hand with Sartorious.

The older male nodded to Alexis.

Target two. In progress.

* * *

"Hey Zane," Jesse said as he stood.

Zane walked over, smirk on his lips, and he leaned over to whisper into Jesse's ear.

Jesse blushed but nodded.

Zane shot Alexis a glance as he picked Jesse up, threw him over his shoulder, and walked out.

Alexis smirked.

Target three. In progress.

* * *

Syrus was the last to be taken out of the cafeteria.

And it was pretty easy.

All Chazz did was pick him up bridal style and leave.

Alexis' smirk widened.

Final target. In progress.

* * *

Jaden was panicking. His clothes were gone and in their place was a black and red lolita style dress.

"BASTION!" He cried, "MY CLOTHES ARE GONE!"

Bastion looked at the dress, "Put that on then."

Jaden went as red as his jacket, "WHY?!"

"It's better than nothing Jaden."

Jaden looked at the dress, then at Bastion and finally at the dress again. Groaning, he pushed his boyfriend outside and, relunctantly, put on the dress.

When he came out, Bastion picked him up, and ran to the Obelisk dorms.

"BASTION!"

* * *

Aster blinked, "You're kidding me...right?"

He stared at the silver dress in Sartorious' hands.

"They must have gotten mixed up..." Sartorious said, "This was supposed to go to Serena."

Aster groaned.

Sartorious smirked, "Put it on."

Aster shot up quickly, "WHY?!"

"It'll look good on you."

Aster shook his head.

'This may be harder than I thought...' Sartorious thought to himself, 'Oh well, I like a good challenge.'

* * *

"Wait," Jesse said, "what do you mean I have to put that on?!"

He stared at the dress on his bed.

Zane smirked, "You said you'd do anything. Put it on."

"Y-yeah, b-b-but, n-n-no-not THIS!" Jesse whined.

Zane crossed his arms and gave him a look that said 'I-don't-care-,-you-gave-your-word-so-do-it'.

Jesse whined more but in the end, he put on the dress.

* * *

"Chazz, what made you want to..." Syrus began before pausing. He hesitated and spoke again, "Role play?"

"I thought we could spice things up." Chazz said casually.

Syrus stared at the small gothic style maid's dress.

He bit his lips, "I dunno..."

Chazz frowned but then smirked, "I'll let you top."

Syrus considered it. It could be a trick to just get him in the dress...

"Oh, alright."

Chazz smirked and got ready.

Phase two, was about to begin.

* * *

"Bastion," Alexis smiled as she saw a kicking and screaming Jaden on the Ra's shoulders.

Chazz walked in followed by Zane. They had Syrus and Jesse with them.

"Where's Sartorio-"

"DAMN IT SARTORIOUS! PUT ME DOWN!" They heard Aster yell.

"Damn," Alexis winced, "I can see why Sartorious is dominant now..."

Sartorious walked in, Aster flung over his shoulder.

"Good, you're all here," Alexis smirked, "Now for a few things..."

She snapped her fingers, and Blair, Mindy and Jasmine appeared with makeup and hair products.

"No..." Aster whispered.

"NOOOO!" Jaden yelled at the same time.

A BUNCH OF YELLS AND ABOUT 3 HOURS LATER!

"They look amazing. Now, to enter them in the Miss DA competition."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Jesse groaned. He, Jaden, Aster and Syrus stood on stage. Each being asked to model a few poses. Apparently, all of the other boys thought they were girls. And it was reasonable why.

Jaden had the lolita dress and extensions that lengthened his hair to his waist. Bkush was on his cheeks and pumps were on his feet.

Aster wore a silver evening dress with light blue flats. His hair was curled and had two asters pinned to it. He had blue eyeshadow.

Syrus wore the maid's outfit with black stilloutetoes* and blush. His hair was straightened so that it fell to his hips.

Jesse was dressed like a cowgirl. He had emerald eyeshadow and brown riding boots.

And the others were buying it.

Alexis smirked. Genderswapping the four most feminine boys and having them compete in the Miss DA competition was probably her best idea ever.

And she couldn't wait to tell everyone who their next Miss DA would be.

**Review! **

***Spelling?**

**Next up, the letter H! **

**Letters left to be claimed!**

**J**

**K**

**L**

**M**

**N**

**O**

**P**

**Q**

**R**

**S**

**T**

**U**

**V**

**W**

**X**

**Y**

**Z**


	9. Hotdogs & Hipsters (H) Halloween Special

ABC Drabbles

**Hey guys, it's been a long time since I've updated this. And, yes, being Halloween, I am doing a Halloween Special. I had a few requests for the letter H. So I ended up combining 2 of them (3 if you count Halloween for Holidays). I have a lot of letters already claimed. Look at the list at the end of the chapter to see which letters are left. **

**Hipster- requested by: guest**

**Hotdogs- requested by: mollienaturerocks**

**Holidays (sorta)- requested by: lizzys-chan**

* * *

Hipsters and Hot Dogs (Halloween Special)

Jaden smiled as he dragged Syrus, Hassleberry, Jesse and Chazz into a changing room. It was October 31st. And DA was holding a costume party.

Jaden, of course, insisted the five of them do a group first three agreed, while the last, Chazz, was relunctant about it.

He saw what Jaden chose to dress up like before.

That weird monster first year. And then he just glued googly eyes and wore a winged headband and had the back of his head be his duel spirit...

He didn't want to know what he had planned THIS year...

* * *

"We look..." Syrus began.

"Stupid." Chazz said blandly.

The five were being stared at as they walked around. They all wore skinny jeans. Jaden's were faded navy, Jesse's were faded dark gray, Chazz's were black, obviously, Syrus' were light blue, and Hassleberry's had a faded camoprint.

They all wore "nerd" glasses and Jesse and Syrus worse plaidshirts, Jesse's being blue and white, while Syrus' was green and yellow. Jesse also had on a blue scarf.

Jaden wore a t-shirt with a deer, surprinsingly, and he also had a hat on.

Chazz wore a t-shirt with a low cut at the neck, allowing more skin to be exposed.

Hassleberry wore a plain white tank top.

"Wow guys," Aster smiled as he walked over to the group. Alexis was with him, both of them dressed in Hogwarts robes. Alexis wore the Gryffindor robes and Aster wore the Ravenclaw one. Alexis, was also sporting Harry Potter glasses. "I wouldn't have thought you'd dress as hipsters."

Jaden laughed.

Jesse chuckled and then, they both smelled the air.

"Does anyone else smell hot dogs?" They asked.

Alexis nodded, "They were just made. They're back-"

She pointed to her left and the twin Js ran off, "there..."

She sighed.

Hipsters and hot dogs on Halloween.

Oh well...of they got a stomach ache before they could get candy, it's their fault.

* * *

**N**

**Q**

**U**

**V**

**W**

**X**

**Y**

**Z**

**Remember to review! AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	10. Igloo (I)

ABC Drabbles

**This next one-shot was made using the letter request from Gods-of-Spirit, Spirit Black, who claimed the letter I for igloo! **

**Set before Gx began. OCs! Mr. Phoenix is alive! I'm going to another separate story that will continue this, but add in Jesse, Chazz and the Truesdale bros! YAY! :D**

* * *

Igloo

Judai smiled as he ran around. His aunt and uncle sighed as they watched the six year old boy run around.

Why his parents thought bringing him to America would do was beyond them. Honestly, all Haruka Hitomi wanted was to spend a nice day with her husband, but nope. Her brother, Hiro Yuki, decided to drop off his son with them and leave.

"JUDAI! PUT YOUR HAT BACK ON!" She yelled.

"NO AUNT HARUKA!" The small boy yelled back.

He ran into the neighboring yard. It was Minnesota, and the yards were pretty large.

Haruka sighed in irritation as a doorbell rang constantly.

She put on her boots and coat as quickly as she could, gloves, hat and scarves being put on hastily as she walked over to her neighbors house.

But Judai wasn't to be seen.

Rolling her eyes, the twenty-four year old woman knocked on the door.

A man with black hair and green eyes opened the door. He wore rectangular glasses and had a coffee mug in one hand. "May I help you?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes, my nephew ran over here a while ago. Did you see him?"

The man rubbed his chin before smiling.

He closed the door and left Haruka gaping at it.

The woman narrowed her hazel eyes and was about to yell, when it opened again.

The man stepped out, dressed warmly.

"Follow me," he said, "I'm Robert. Robert Phoenix."

"Haruka Hitomi." Haruka said.

Robert nodded.

The two adults entered a yard and saw a large igloo.

Robert chuckled, "EDO! YOUR FRIEND HAS TO GO HOME!"

Two whines were heard and two boys crawled out of the igloo. Haruka recognized Judai, but the smaller boy with silver hair and blue eyes was a stranger to her. But she was willing to assume he was Edo, since he was the only other child there.

Robert took hold of his son's hand.

"How about we go inside for some hot chocolate?" He asked the young boy.

Edo nodded eagerly.

"Can I have some too? Please?" Judai asked.

Haruka sighed and lifted her hands in defeat, "OKAY! Okay...you win Judai..."

Robert chuckled and led them all inside.

Once there, Haruka noticed it seemed a bit quiet, "Is your wife at work?"

Robert tensed.

"No," he said, "she's...gone."

"Oh...I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-"

Robert waved her off, "It's okay. I still Edo. My precious little boy, he just turned four in December."

Haruka looked at him, "But...that was last month."

Indeed, the calendar showed it was only January 8.

Robert nodded, "Judai coming over seems to have lifted his spirits, Edo doesn't have a lot of friends, he's kinda shy. But Judai...he just ran over and asked to play...and Edo said yes right away, which is shocking. They've been in that igloo for a long time."

Haruka looked at her nephew and his new friend. She smiled slightly.

To think, all it took her nephew to get a shy boy to be his friend was an igloo.


	11. Jackets (J)

ABC Drabbles

**Another story requested by mollienaturerocks. J for Jacket. This one-shot will revolve around Chazz! Hinted start of Egoshipping! ChazzxAster! Hinted Anikishipping and Ocean/Royalshipping! **

Jackets

Chazz would never admit it, but he missed his old jackets. The black trenchcoat and his Obelisk one. Sure, he didn't wear the last one anymore. But he was honestly kidding himself with the suits he had to wear.

But he NEEDED this. And Aster might be a whiny, little, brat, but he WAS the pro here.

'One day wouldn't hurt...' he thought as he walked towards his room. 'I mean, I shouldn't let some pretty boy tell me what to do...like Jaden does with Syrus.'

He looked around and reached out for the door nob.

'Come on man,' he thought again, 'you wouldn't be so nervous about this. You wouldn't be so nervous if you were being trained by Zane while he made out with Alexis, just so he could torture you!'

Chazz frowned and sighed.

Man, he wished he could be trained by Zane. At least Alexis would be there. He may have lost his chance with her, seeing as to how she and Zane had gotten engaged, but she was still a good friend, who would help him after whatever torment Zane inflected.

Even JADEN would be better. And he was the biggest moron he's ever met!

With another sigh, Chazz opened the door, walked in, and shut it behind him.

He turned on the lights and gaped at the sight before him.

Aster sat in his room.

Rarely did Chazz ever see the boy in anything but a suit. He honestly thought they were the only clothes he owned. But no...there he was.

Wearing sweats and a large t-shirt.

The silver haired boy was reaching out towards his black trench coat, but he kept bringing his hand back towards himself.

Chazz watched the small inner battle over an old jacket, before he coughed, causing Aster to look at him in shock.

"You can...ya know...put it on..." He muttered. Aster shook his head and got up.

Chazz looked at him as he walked past. He reached out and grabbed the younger boy by the arm.

"CHAZZ!" Aster yelled as Chazz held him. Grabbing the trenchcoat, he held it in front of the other boy.

"Put it on," Chazz said. Aster frowned. "It won't hurt."

Aster rolled his eyes but slipped on the trench coat. Chazz smiled. "See?"

He brushed the sleeve, pleased he would be one of the few who would ever see the child Aster had hidden so well, come out for once.

He might not get this chance again, but...

...maybe he could this chance more often.


	12. Karate and Kilograms (K)

ABC Drabbles

**Okay, so...mollienaturerocks was the first to claim something for the letter K, karate. I wasn't sure what to do, until Martyn requested Kilograms and Jaden gaining weight. So I figured...why not combine them?**

* * *

Karate and kilograms

Jaden whimpered as he looked at the sheet before him.

It was a sign up sheet for a bunch of sports.

'Why fried shrimp? WHY?!' He thought as he looked at the list.

Sadly, it seemed Jaden's love for fried shrimp had caught up with him, and he was above his weight limit.

His parents, being the oh-so-kind, not really, people they were, said Jaden wouldn't have to go on a diet, should he join a sport.

But here's the thing, the only sports Jaden ever played, are tennis and baseball. And he HATES them.

No, scratch that, he doesn't like sports. Period. Unless dueling counts. In that case, he only likes dueling!

'Basketball, soccer, cricket- cricket?' Jaden thought, 'Nah. Hmm...swimming, fencing, boxing, baseball, softball, volleball, ugh...'

"I GIVE UP!" He yelled.

"Give up what?"

Jaden turned around, "Oh, hey Aster, Jesse, Blair, what's up?"

"The sky," Aster retorted.

Jaden frowned, "Funny."

Jesse rolled his eyes and walked over to his gloomy looking friend, "What's wrong Jay?"

"..."

"What?"

"mapantsramakingmepayspots..."

Jesse stared at his friend with a WTF look, "Your pants are making you pay spots?"

Aster snickered and Blair laughed loudly. She wiped her eye, and looked at her watch. "SHIT!"

The trio of boys looked at her.

"Alexis will kill me if I'm late!" She ran off, "BYE!"

"Where's she going?" Jaden asked.

"Cheerleading." Jesse and Aster said.

"Oh...and no...my pants aren't making me pay spots..."

Jesse looked at him. "Then?"

"My...parents...are making me play sports..."

"And you hate sports."

Jaden nodded. "Are you guys in any sports?"

The two nodded.

"I'm in track, swimming and karate." Jesse said.

"I'm also in karate," Aster said, "but I take soccer and surfing as well."

Jaden nodded. "I just have to take one..."

"Just join karate, Jay," Jesse said, "I know Syrus and Bastion signed up as well, but their class is full, ours still has a few spots open."

Jaden shrugged.

Aster walked over and looked at the list before the brunette, "It's your only option. Unless you wanna do dancing. They're covering ballet this time. I don't know why Hassleberry chose to take it."

Jaden shivered and signed his name under "Karate 101."

* * *

Jaden felt himself shrink under his sensei's glare.

The man meant no business.

He was wearing a gi, and was among one of only five beginners.

There were two people with red belts, four with orange, one with a brown, Jesse and Aster both had blue belts, and he spotted the other colors as well.

Only their sensei wore a black belt.

Jaden sighed as they began their stretches.

'Karate...' he thought, 'I should have just said I signed up for a sport and gained agazillion kilograms and joined tsumo...'

**Review! **

**XD Poor Jaden. I might continue this, but I'm not an expert at karate, all I know is that there are different belt colors, the teacher is called a sensei, but other than that...nothing. **

* * *

**Letters left to claim**

**N**

**Q**

**U**

**V**

**W**

**X**

**Y**

**Z**


End file.
